Anna Lee
"ネ ミソナ! Are you ready♪" or "Hey everyone! Are you ready?" Anna is a character from Global Stars, and the leader of Sexy Chou. She's also in the unit KAMS, with her fellow Sexy Chou member Carmen and Sienna and Meixu from Global Shinedust Personality: Anna was quite aggressive, and wants everything her own way, as for example having friends in her group, such as Carmen and Hibiku. She's mostly aggressive on her rival bands's leaders, especially Su-Mi. She cannot live without a glove, that creates her trademark clothing. Her fave pop artist is Michael Jackson and Ryota Akiyama, who she wants her fashion to be like. In the revival series, after her mother kept her out of World Arts Academy, she became an honest and quiet girl, with a strong feeling of guilt for her past and a cold heart for people she doesn't apperciate. History: Childhood: It's a tradition that her family would be musicians since her great grandmother became a famous jazz musician in both China and America. She wondered to herself if she can be a rock or pop star, but she decided that she will be a popstar due to heavy audiences in rock music. Moving to Japan: Her first audition is a talent show in her home arena when she moved to Japan, and she won first place. Before she auditioned for Sexy Chou, she along with her sister were requested by their family members to audition for the group Empire46 due to becoming popular not in Japan but also in their home country. Anna sadly failed, as the producer thought she will might have too much potential within the group. Relatives: Carmen Castro: Her best friend and roommate. Although Carmen is less agressive than Anna, they both remain close and care for each other. Hibiku Okudan: A previous close friend of Anna. Hibiki doesn't appreciate Anna's personality towards other idols, but they both still trust each other. Hye Yun: A previous close friend of Anna. Anna feels grateful when Hye Yun does makeup for her. Anna is always asking Hye-Yun for requests on a question that she's been given to ask, such as in Episode 2, when they both answered if Hibiki really had a plan to suspend Areum. Anna calls her "Hye-san" Cecilia Arena: Friend of Anna. Anna doesn't mind her, but asks her to keep the group's possibility going, however if she hears Cecilia says some point of information that makes her tease Cecilia, she will become mad and do something mean to her. Amaya Lee: Sisters. Jealous of Amaya because of how much potential that Amaya is and how much Anna isn't. Chan-Ming Lee: Father of Anna. Naomi James: Mother of Anna. Naomi cares for her and knows about her personality and is fine with it. Naomi blames people who bully about her personality . Solos: * Isshou Ni Utaou Ethnology: Anna means "favor/grace" in Hebrew while Lee means "plum tree" in Chinese. Quotes: We won’t be doomed. We’ll be disqualified. I hear people do this all the time. And I don’t want Hibiki to be the next one.'' ''-Episode 1, when talking to her fellow Sexy Chou members about Hibiki's actual gender Exactly! Just because I was making fun of someone for her bad voice, this is only a problem that has the size of a cell. But if I have a problem that’s the size of a dome arena, that means I’m totally wrecked, and totally suspended! ''-Episode 2, when talking to Rodrigo. Trivia: * Her audition grade is SS * The course she was chosen to be is in Visual. * She loves prawn dumplings, especially if they are hot. Throughout that, she admires hot food. * Her solo is the Japanese version to Poy So Mnoy. * Her 21-year old sister, Amaya passed the audition and was announced as the leader of Empire46. * Besides a idol, she wants to be a producer. Since becoming of the leader and showing her leadership skills to the other Global Stars members, she thinks that she can be a producer to produce idols around the world. * When she reacted to Michael Jackson's death, she expected that was going to happen, because she thought that Michael had a hard time feeling sick, so if he got too sick, he'll die. But she also imagine there will be a ghost of MJ supporting Anna. Through that, she believes in ghosts. * She is known in the group as the 'feminine gloved-one' instead of Hibiki. * She speaks English, Chinese and Japanese fluently. She speaks Chinese when something's too much and speaks English when something exciting is going to happen. * Her casual clothes is a mint green and dark blue diamond patterned top with a black skirt and sliver flats with a mint green heart in the center on each flat. Her training outfit was a mint A-short shirt with denim shorts, and her swinwear is a mint bikini. * Her favorite anime is "Stars In Sync", which is all about a seiyuu band that she admired when she migrated to Japan. Q&A: Introduction: '''What position are you within the group?:' I'm the leader! I lead people around! Isn't that great? What is your first impression of your fellow Sexy Chou members?: Hibiki: Cute~! Hye-Yun: BEST FASHIONSTA FRIEND EVER! Cecila: The most energetic out of all of us. She's weird, but she's fun too~ Carmen: BEST ROOMMATE EVER! Favorite food?: Dumplings, because it makes me proud to be Chinese. Especially prawn dumplings! Umai~ Favorite drink?: '''Well, defintely something healthy, if I want to be a idol that's skinny. '''Favorite animal?: Well, a cat, because honestly, I look like one. Between sleeping and eating, which one is better?: Both. It defintely helps a idol with it's life. What's your favorite subject?: My favorite subject is music. Idols cannot live without it. What's your star sign?: '''I'm a Leo girl~ So that means I'm active and honest, like I am now! Teehee~ '''Tell me a skill (besides singing/dancing/playing a music instrument) that you are good at?: Does acrobats count? I've been learning gymnastics for 8 years, and I can show the audience my cartwheels and flips! So watch me if you dare~ Favorite type of weather?: Sunny, because when it's rainy, I get wet and soaked, and I hate that. Gallery: * Anna Lee.jpg Penguin.jpg|Anna's previous stage outfit Category:Sexy Chou Category:Global Stars Category:Global Stars Characters Category:Idols Category:Female Category:Sexy Idol Category:EuroIdols